


First Night Back

by Kristoff Bjorgman (KristoffBjorgman)



Series: Hansoff AU [5]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, good lord i'm only just now realising how filthy this thing is while sorting out the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristoffBjorgman/pseuds/Kristoff%20Bjorgman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hans's first night free from prison, and Kristoff intends to celebrate in a very special way.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Plotless drabble porn, originally intended for Hansoff Week but ended up as a warmup for something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my beloved hansoff fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+beloved+hansoff+fandom).



“Yes, right there, right there!” Hans dug his fingers into Kristoff’s fuzzy pecs and threw his head back to fling sweat-dampened hair out of his eyes. Flickering flames from the simple stone fireplace that sat at the other end of the tavern’s small guest room danced around their naked bodies, illuminating the men in a warm, orange glow. Hans sat atop the ice harvester, clinging to his bulky body as he bucked and swayed his hips up and down the length of Kristoff’s erect shaft. With a soft whimper every time he felt it thrust inside him, he caressed the broad chest that lay beneath his palms, thumbs rubbing against the wide, fat pinkness of Kristoff’s nipples. He smirked as he felt them tighten in his touch and knew the blonde man would soon be close to finishing. Fingers and thumbs pinched gently at the erect nipples, teasing them, pulling them. A groan escaped Kristoff’s lips and hands gripped tight around Hans’s waist, pulling his ass further down into the ice harvester’s lap.

“I’m close-“ Kristoff panted.  
“Go on then!”  
Kristoff flashed a tired smiled and nodded, fingers dug tight into the redhead’s waist and before Hans knew what was happened his body was lifted up and forced back down, Kristoff’s pelvis jerking upwards to meet him with each wet thrust. Balls slapped noisily against Hans’s ass as he took his lover’s entire length over and over again, speeding up as Kristoff fucked him deep and hard, readily approaching climax.  
Hans ignored all of this, the roughness of the blonde’s erection forcing its way inside him the only thing on his mind. He let out a small whimper, which developed into a moan and before he could stop himself the floodgates were open and he was begging for Kristoff’s cock, his brain losing control over what he was saying as blinding white ecstasy filled his mind.  
“Ohhhh… fuck me… fuck me… FUCK ME HARDER… ohhhh God-d-d-d, fill –ah- fill me up, make me yours… fuck, oh God, mark your territory, BURY YOUR LOAD IN MY ASS…”

Kristoff gave one, two final thrusts before pulling Hans down around him, spreading freckled cheeks apart with his fingers to force as much of himself inside the other man as he could. Hans flung his head back as he rode his reindeer king to completion, his asshole contracting around the base of Kristoff’s shaft as the blonde man came.  
They sat there for what felt like an eternity, Kristoff’s fingers digging white into the smooth skin of the redhead’s backside, Hans gripping to Kristoff’s pecs, sweat dripping all over both of them.

Hans pulled himself off of Kristoff, choosing to ignore the cum dribbling down his inner thigh as his sore asshole struggled to eject the sticky load from inside him and rolled flat on his back on the other side of the bed they shared.  
“How was that, was I too rough?” Kristoff, concerned as always, pulled himself into a sitting position and leaned over to wipe the sweat from his brow. “I mean, I know you asked for it rough but I wasn’t sure if-“  
“It was fine,” Hans managed to breathe out before wincing as he shifted to his side. “Better than fine. Sorry about the whole yelling thing… I’m still not used to-“  
Kristoff chuckled and swept a mop of sweaty hair out of his eyes. “No no, I actually, uh, kind of liked it.”  
Hans ran two fingers up his thigh and pressed them deep into his worn ass, coating them with Kristoff’s cum. Lifting them back up to his face he smeared the sticky white load across his lips and began licking it back off.  
“I forgot how good you taste,” he smiled as he slipped his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them playfully.  
“I’ve missed this, you know? The whole cooldown thing? I mean, God, don’t get me wrong, it feels so great inside you but-“ Kristoff’s sentence ended abruptly and his face flushed red as he caught sight of the other man’s cock, stiff and dribbling with precum onto the bed. “Oh, I’m so sorry, you haven’t- I mean- it’s just been so long and I’m still trying to get back into it and I guess I forgot…”  
“Well, I was about to say something,” Hans smirked and reached down to grip his erection at its base, wetly slapping it gently against his thighs.  
Kristoff cringed. “Sorry! Normally I would’ve gotten you off before me but-“  
“God, it’s fine,” Hans gazed up at the man stammering awkwardly beside him and an unexpected flood of affection rushed over him. He grabbed the back of Kristoff’s head with his free hand impulsively and pulled the blonde man forward for a kiss. Kristoff lost his balance and rolled over on top of Hans, his bulky frame easily weighing down on the smaller man’s chest but Hans didn’t care.

Kristoff pulled out of the embrace and smiled, confused, from the corner of his mouth. “What was that for?”  
“Uh… no reason. Now hurry up and get me off,” Hans demanded, pushing Kristoff down the length of his body by the shoulders.  
Kristoff eagerly obliged, sliding his way down the length of the bed until his head was between Hans’s thighs.  
“I wanna see you eat your own load out of me,” Hans spread his knees apart and lifted them up, exposing his asshole to the ice cutter.  
Kristoff immediately buried his face between Hans’s cheeks, tongue lapping at the combination of cum and spit and oil dribbling from his hole. Collecting the mixture in his mouth, he spat it back into the palm of his hand and wrapped it tight around the leaking erection bobbing against his forehead. Pressing his tongue back into Hans’s ass, Kristoff rolled it in circles deeper into the redhead, licking at whatever cum was still leaking out, balls bobbing gently on the bridge of his nose as he blindly jerked Hans off.  
He felt a twinge in his own cock, still semi-hard between his legs, and with a groan he could feel it begin to stiffen back up with each pump of his wrist around Hans.  
He lifted his face back up to look at Hans and roughly pulled the redhead further down the bed to get to his erection. Kristoff struggled for a moment to fit Hans’s girth in his mouth but quickly resigned himself to licking and sucking at the deep pink head instead as fingers buried their way back inside his sloppy hole.  
Hans twisted his hands into the mess of blonde hair between his knees and began to guide Kristoff along, forcing his cock deeper and deeper into the ice cutter’s mouth until he felt resistance.

Kristoff instinctively lowered his free hand back down to his own crotch and started palming at his erection, strings of slick cum quickly coating its length. He looked up at Hans with big, brown eyes as his tongue swirled around the erection in his mouth.  
“Damnit Kris…” Hans’s entire body shuddered every time the ice cutter rubbed against the sensitive membrane at the base of his cockhead. “…I’m close…”  
Kristoff pulled out of the blowjob, sucking down the combination of spit, cum and precum that dribbled from the corners of his mouth. With a grin he shifted himself upwards into a kneeling position and lifted Hans onto his lap, the smaller man’s legs gripped around his waist. Their cocks pressed against each other, he spat roughly into his hand and wrapped it around them, jerking both of them off as he grinded gently on the redhead.  
“What are you do- oohh-“ Hans’s voice trailed off as he felt the underside of Kristoff’s shaft rubbing against his own. He arched backwards on the bed, propping himself up by his elbows to give the blonde better access. Fingers and skin melted together into indescribable sensations and before he could stop himself the orgasm rocked his body. He saw three long strings of cum shoot up into the air, landing with a soft splat against his lower chest as his elbows buckled beneath his shaking body and he sunk backwards into the bed. The rest leaked in a small stream from his tip, running down the length of his shaft to be scooped up by the top of Kristoff’s hand as he kept jerking, spreading the slick cum over their tight cocks.

Hans struggled to pull himself back up but the ice cutter kept jerking them both off, his pace speeding up until beads of perspiration began rolling down his hairy body. Struggling to ignore the overwhelming sensitivity of his drained cock, Hans angled his body upwards to see Kristoff’s face, flushed red with exertion, hair matted with sweat against his forehead. His eyes were shut, head tilted to face the ceiling and short, animalistic pants escaped his lips with each strained breath. Kristoff’s features tightened for a moment, contorting into a snarl before melting away into undeniable pleasure as his second orgasm of the night hit him. A small load of cum shot weakly from his reddened cock and landed on his index finger, which he reflexively lifted up to his lips to lick off before collapsing backwards in a heap.  
“Well that was… intense,” Hans mumbled, a dry throat catching him. “I didn’t know you had that in you.”  
“It’s been a while, all that tension builds up you know.” Kristoff pulled himself back up into a sitting position, tired muscles straining beneath a layer of soft peach fuzz. He looked down at the mess of cum and spit at their crotches and cringed. “Oh, God… that’s gonna take a while to clean up.”  
“You know what? Just leave it. We can wash off in the morning,” Hans extended an arm and pulled Kristoff to his knees, letting the blonde man come crashing back down to lie on his belly at the front of the bed.  
“You sure? I know how much you hate messes, and…”  
“It’s fine,” Hans smiled wearily, shifting his body down to lie on his back next to the other man. “Besides, nothing can be as bad as- you know.”  
“Are you ever gonna talk about prison?”  
The banished prince sunk into the pillow and closed his eyes before letting out a soft, defeated “No”.  
“Alright. Well, goodnight I guess.” Kristoff rolled over with his back to Hans, knowing the man valued personal space.  
“Wait, could you… hold me?”  
“What? I thought you-“  
“I know, but could you? Just for this first night,” The redhead’s voice cracked. “Please?”  
Kristoff’s heart melted in his chest and he flipped his body over, wrapping thick hands around the skinny man’s chest and pulling him in tight.  
“Thank you.” Hans closed his eyes and relaxed in the blonde’s arms. A few short days of travel and he would finally be free of this miserable kingdom once and for all. He could feel Kristoff breathing gently into the name of his neck, soft blonde chest fuzz tickle against his back, a softening erection pressed between his round asscheeks. For the first time in over a year, the now ex-Prince Hans fell asleep feeling safe and secure in a loved one’s embrace.


End file.
